


Give Me A Yes

by strangulation



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Unrequited Love, navigating poly feelings, the knights all love each other and kiss and that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: Unrequited love hurts but sometimes you find the people who really truly care for you.





	Give Me A Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Highly Specific headcanon that Ritsu has a crush on Mao but Mao doesn't see him the same way so he feels for Sena's plight with Yuuki but hates how Yuuki tends to string him along without a solid answer. Also all the knights are weirdly in love with each other. So I made this mess. Lord help me.

"If you came here to cry," came that all too familiar and half asleep grumble, "at least keep it down."

Sena did _not_ jump, though it would make sense for anyone to be a little startled when you enter a room and expect it to be _empty_. Ritsu had an irritating gift of being able to sleep practically anywhere and more often than not, that meant any unoccupied room at any given point in time. Privacy wasn't something easily found around here, especially when you came to... air out some feelings.

"I'm not crying. You're so annoying," Sena rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and looked to where the voice was coming from. He found Ritsu between two desks, laid out on the floor and eyes closed as if that was somehow a peaceful position to be in. Weirdo. 

"Secchan isn't crying," Ritsu didn't bother to open his eyes, though his mouth did quirk up into the ghost of a smile he always gave when he felt like being a brat. "Yet."

"What the hell do you know? I'm leaving." Because this would just be his luck, wouldn't it? As if today hadn't stung enough. 

He knew how busy every unit was, not even the knights had time to slack off despite Ritsu always finding a way. But that didn't mean Yuu-kun had to dismiss him so easily like that.... Sena had made time just for him, after all. The blond boy always worked himself too hard, it made sense that Sena would be worried right? He had made time specifically to check on Yuu-kun for his concern to be thrown back in his face once again. He was either practically ignored or avoided or told off as if his very presence was a bother. It wasn't like he was going to go _cry_ about it but he had the right to sulk a little in peace didn't he?

"You don't have to leave," Ritsu didn't move but the fact that he was even talking at all instead of shrugging Sena off and going back to sleep caused him to pause. Well, a room with Ritsu in it might as well be an empty room anyway, so with a sigh he turns away from the door and leans against a desk, arms crossed. 

The silence that followed maybe should have been a little awkward but Sena found it surprisingly wasn't. It was easy to get lost in thought when Ritsu barely moved or made a noise and he let his mind wander to earlier that day. What was he not doing that Yuu-kun wanted? Sure, he could come on a little strong, but it was always always out of a place of concern and love. Why weren't his feelings getting across? Why did Yuu-kun refuse to understand him? That was the most frustrating part. Yuu-kun's refusal to even hear him out was enough to completely bomb his mood. 

"You're thinking too loudly," Ritsu mumbled, scratching at his belly idly. 

Sena glared coldly from the corner of his eye, though the effect was lost with Ritsu's eyes closed. "And what? You're a mind reader now?"

"You're always thinking about the same thing. You're easy to read Secchan. When isn't it about _Yuu-kun_ ," he says that last part with a bit more effort, soft and shrill with a little dreamy sigh.

"Don't be gross," Sena frowned, unable to really deny what Ritsu was saying but that didn't mean he had to like it. "You don't understand how I feel."

"Oh?" That was enough to finally cause Ritsu to stir, one eye slowly opening, peering bleary but focused on the other boy. "Don't I?"

"Well," Sena stops, shifting a little uncomfortably. He wasn't expecting Ritsu to speak at all, let alone about this. "How could you? Yuu-kun is special to me, more than anyone else in this world. It would just be nice if-"

He shut his jaw tight, arms crossing a little tighter. 

"If?" Now both of the other boy's eyes are open. Ritsu still didn't move but he looked at Sena in a searching way that felt like he was seeing right through him. It made Sena's skin crawl a little bit, if he was being honest. He wasn't a book, ready to be read and dissected and discussed. This wasn't Ritsu's business, or anyone's-

"If," Sena spits out despite every bit of him wanting to storm off and crawl into a ditch and _die_. "I...... was acknowledged. Like I used to be. By him."

It comes out stunted through gritted teeth. Ritsu doesn't comment or even move other than to close his eyes again. For a brief second, he wonders if the boy has fallen asleep, despite the fact that Sena has just spilled a small part of himself out. 

"He doesn't acknowledge your feelings, I understand that," Ritsu said it slowly, as if thinking out his words. 

"How could you understand anything like that?"

Ritsu sighed, long and loud as if bemoaning what he was about to do. He sat up with what looked like a herculean effort, blinked owlishly. Stretching out his spine, he gave Sena somewhat of an irritated look, as if it was his fault that he now had to sit up.

"You're not the only person to have their feelings hurt, Secchan. You can be so dense sometimes." Sena opened his mouth to argue how that couldn't possibly matter in this situation, but Ritsu just pat the space on the ground next to him lightly. "Come."

"I'm not sitting on the floor," Sena huffed, but he still came over, grabbing a chair instead and sitting down next to Ritsu. The other boy slumped his head against Sena's knee and for a brief wicked moment he thought of shaking his leg to get Ritsu off of him. 

"I liked someone too," Ritsu said it quietly after a brief moment, gaze wandering to some corner of the room as if there was anything of interest to look at. "He didn't like me back. So I understand you."

"Yuu-kun never said he doesn't-"

"The difference-," it was a small and subtle shift, but Ritsu's voice felt cutting enough for Sena to shut up. "Is that I was told that my feelings would never be reciprocated. I wasn't strung along."

Sena's brow furrowed at that. "I'm not being strung along."

Ritsu's gaze was withering even from this angle, cheek smushed against Sena's knee. 

"He just-he..." This was embarrassing, and the more he talked the more he could feel his face heating up. Why had he even started talking to Ritsu about this anyway? "Whatever, I don't have to talk about this with you."

"You don't," Ritsu shrugged, finally moving away from Sena's knee to sit up and peer at him. "But I can tell you what helps it."

"And-- hypothetically, what would that even be?"

Ritsu shrugged, looking bored of the conversation all ready and certainly drowsy enough to go back to sleep. It must have been tiring to move and talk as much as he was doing right now. 

"Closure helps," he muttered. "Liking other people helps too."

"I don't like anyone else."

"I thought I wouldn't either," Ritsu shrugged, dark eyes looking over Sena thoughtfully. "Not when he's still around and still treats me no different than before."

"And that changed?" Sena looked down at Ritsu, eyebrow raised. 

"I like Knights," Ritsu stated as if this was an obvious answer enough. 

"That's not the same as-"

"I like you," Ritsu's lips quirked upward again, a small secret grin that spelled nothing but trouble and if Sena wasn't busy choking on air, he might have yelled at Ritsu for laughing at him again. 

"I like you," he repeated as simple as that, moving close so that he was bumping up against Sena's knees again, hands coming to fold over Sena's legs. "I like all of Knights. It makes it easier."

"You can't like that many people, Kuma-kun! Not like that! It doesn't work that way!"

"Are you making up the rules now, Secchan?" Ritsu was full on smirking now and Sena could almost visualize the horns and devil tail wagging. "Have you ever tried? You don't have to like anyone as much as your precious Yuu-kun. Even a little bit is enough."

"What-" Sena coughed. His throat felt increasingly dry by the minute. "What would it mean if I did?"

"How innocent," Ritsu snickered under his breath and Sena prickled but couldn't get a word in before Ritsu was pushing forward, breath ghosting against the other's face. "Want to find out?"

He should have pushed Ritsu aside, told the other boy to stop fucking with him. This was strange and weird and Ritsu was too close. 

But what came out of his mouth was a small and shaky "Maybe."

"Give me a yes," Ritsu reached out slowly, fingertips delicately pressed against the side of Sena's chin. "I'm not going to do anything with a maybe. Closure, remember?"

Fuck it. 

"Yes," Sena tightened his jaw, looking like he was ready to fight something, but Ritsu simply smiled, pressed his fingers with a little more force and pushed forward. Sena closed his eyes like he was anticipating a slap or a laugh in the face or anything that would shatter this weird tension. 

He was not expecting an actual kiss. Or that it would feel so soft. Or that it would be so fleeting. 

Ritsu pulled back and for a moment Sena wondered why they had even stopped, it seemed too brief. All that build up and weird knotting in his stomach gone in a second. But Ritsu was all ready sliding back on his heels, looking sleepy but all too pleased with himself.

"I don't expect you to stop liking him," Ritsu shrugged, flopping back down on the floor, eyes closing as if that bare minimum bit of movement was too much for him. "But think about it Secchan. I like doing this part if you like to do it too."

The scariest part in that moment if Sena was being perfectly honest, was that he didn't seem to mind it either.


End file.
